That's What You Get
by greenlilies
Summary: James Potter solo tenía una cosa en mente: salir con la Lily Evans. Y Lily solo quería rechazarlo hasta que se acabara el curso. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Lily solo se dejara llevar por él? ¿o si todo fuera solo una pesadilla?


**Diclaimer: **todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling, excepto la trama que es ¡mia! Y algunos personajes.

**Summary: **James Potter solo tenía una cosa en mente: salir con la Lily Evans. Y Lily solo quería rechazarlo hasta que se acabara el curso. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Lily solo se dejara llevar por él? ¿o si todo fuera solo una pesadilla?

El nombre del titulo es de **Paramore**_,_ "That's what you get"._(...__Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh, why do we like to hurt so much? ...)_

* * *

.

.

_-¿cómo te llamas, pelirroja?-_

_-me llamo usare-tu-cara-como-limpiador-de-varitas-si-no-te-apartas, niño -_

_-vamos... debes tener un nombre tan lindo como tú -_

_-¡Sí!, me llamo ¡apártate!_

.

.

**That's what you get **

–. Canuto, se me ocurrió una forma de conquistar a Lily – y con esa frase, empezó el único tema del que sabia hablar James: como invitar a salir a la pelirroja.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y le hizo una seña para que procediera. Remus que estaba ojeando una libro, suspiro y negó con la cabeza cansado de las ideas de James. James nunca se cansaría de pedirles citas (proposiciones de matrimonio, de niños, de nietos, hijos antes del matrimonio, un equipo de Quidditch completo, etc. etc...).

–. Colgare a los Slytherin que la molestaban la semana pasada a los postes de Quidditch – rió divertido por esto y se tumbo en la cama con los brazos en su nuca. Remus volvió a suspirar y miro a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda, este le miro serio antes de estallar en carcajada (de las que un tiempo después se quejarían los que estudiaban en la Sala Común).

–. No puedes hacer eso – James le miro rascándose la cabeza confundido. Sirius levanto una ceja y sonrió socarronamente –. Ella misma le lanzo un encantamiento – James frunció el seño pensativo y le hizo una pregunta silenciosa a Remus.

–. Uno silenciador y uno crece cabello, para que no los reconocieran y lo pudieran revertir – chica lista. Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo como hacia un rato.

–. Oh, Jamie necesito que me salves de esos asquerosos Sangre Pura-Slytherin– dijo Sirius en una increíble voz chillona intentando parecérsele a la de una chica, Remus rió divertido y James frunció el seño -. Vamos Jamie, ¿no ves que soy el amor de tu vida pero que ni siquiera te doy la hora? – Sirius literalmente se lanzo a los brazos de James e hizo sonidos de ventosas con sus labios.

Remus rodó los ojos y se rindió al espectáculo, con un sonido sordo la almohada cayo justo en la cabeza de Black, haciendo que este recogiera dos almohadas más y empezara a pegar a James y a Remus que reían como dementes.

La clase de historia de la magia de ese día, fue más aburrida de lo normal (y ya con eso ya es decir mucho) hasta lo más aplicados como Remus Lupin y Lily Evans, no podían mantener los ojos abiertos por más de dos minutos.

El profesor fantasma parecía que hubiera estado gritando (que no era posible) y se hubiera quedado sin voz, haciendo que los únicos sonidos (los alumnos no podían escuchar más que eso) fueran tan monótonos y débiles de siempre.

El profesor Binns, no caía en cuenta de que su voz era un somnífero altamente recomendado por los merodeadores (_... ¡si tuviste una noche en desvela, ve a donde Binns y recupera la fortaleza!...) _ellos mismos hacían uso de su consejo/eslogan. Todos ellos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de Remus que trataba de no dormirse para escribir los apuntes, haciendo una imaginaria competencia con la pelirroja que hacia lo mismo.

Al sonar el timbre, todos los que estaban dormidos (sin excepción) dieron un salto, a tiempo para anotar los deberes de la clase siguiente. Los merodeadores se fueron al patio en su hora libre, y como es obvio Lily y sus amigas también (_¡pero no por ellos!_).

Al llegar Lily y sus amigas al patio para remojar un poco sus pies, había gran cantidad de alumnos de séptimo año ya que, era la hora libre para la mayoría. Los merodeadores estaban a diez metros, aproximadamente, de las chicas pero, aun así, Lily pudo vislumbrar un sucio pergamino que tenían en el piso. Ella sintió curiosidad por ellos, ¿qué tenían ese grupo de revoltosos con un sucio pergamino?

Una noche que Lily estaba de guardia como prefecta, escucho unos ruidos extraños cerca de ella. Una vez que descubrió que era, se enfureció con los culpables ¿cómo podían merodear a estas horas? ¡Especialmente Remus! De pronto los vio y guardaron rápidamente el tonto pergamino, era como un mapa de todo Hogwarts por lo que pudo saber, pero ella lo que se preguntaba era ¿acaso eran tan tontos como para no acordarse donde queda cada aula, pasillo o escalera? ¿Acaso siete años no eran suficientes para saberlo? ¿Sus cabezas no podi...

La voz de Claire le interrumpió.

–. Lily... vamos te estoy llamando... –

_¡Son unos gilipollas! Son tan tontos como para no aprenderse el camino a clases... _

–. Lily... Lillianne... Contéstame Lillianne... -

_¡...como los odio...!_

–. Bien... si no va a ser por las buenas... -

_¡...Especialmente a Potter...!_

De repente sintió como le quitaban su libro, giro la cabeza y vio a Claire salir corriendo y en sus brazos su más preciado libro. No se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de ella, los que estaban afuera se les quedaron mirando, no todos los días se encontraban con la Prefecta (y premio anual) Perfecta salir corriendo detrás de Claire Robbins (extraoficialmente proclamada La Reina de Belleza de Hogwarts, por sus múltiples peinados, maquillaje, ropa Muggle a la moda...) por un libro (normalmente lo hacían por cosas menos valiosas).

Elle, a veces pensaba que sus amigas eran un poco infantiles de vez en cuando (pero como Lily a veces diría: _¡el burro hablando de orejas, Clarabelle! _A lo que Elle respondería: _¡que no me llames Clarabelle, Lillianne!). _

.

.

– _Hola, pelirroja, nos volvemos a ver de nuevo –_

– _. Mejor piérdete antes de que no puedas ver de nuevo –_

–_. Ouch. Eso dolió –_

–_. Es mejor este dolor a que yo te lo dé de verdad –_

–_. Quisiera que me des otra cosa de verdad, Lily –_

–_.¡Es Evans, Potter! –_

–_. ¡Así va a ser tu apellido dentro de unos años!. __¡Evans Potter! ¡Lily Evans Potter! –_

_._

_._

Lily había recuperado su libro justamente antes de que Claire lo echara en unos de los calderos de la cocina (si, si habían llegado tan lejos). Elle las esperaba junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, les regaño por haber estado haciendo todo ese escándalo por todo el castillo. Decían que la Prefecta Perfecta y la Reina de Belleza se perseguían a muerte por todo el castillo, las nombradas se echaron a reír despreocupadamente por el tonto rumor que, por fuentes confiables de Elle (Remus), fueron los merodeadores que habían difundido el rumor.

Subieron a su habitación con la mirada de las personas de la Sala Común detrás de ellas.

–. Clarabelle, pásame el pintauñas – cometo Claire despreocupadamente al lanzarse sobre su cama. Esta le miro molesta y le ignoró agarrando una revista y escondiéndose detrás de sus páginas.

–. No me llames Clarabelle, Robbins – murmuro detrás de Corazón de Bruja.

–. Si me pasas el pintauñas, tal vez deje de llamarte Clarabelle, _Clarabelle _– dijo con urgencia, según ella, las uñas debían pintarse al menos tres veces por día, obviamente Lily y Elle se reían de ello. Elle, le miro enfurecida e hizo un pequeño gesto de berrinche.

–. No te voy a pasar nada si me sigues llamando _Clarabelle_, Robbins – pronuncio su nombre como si no creyera que sus padres le hubieran puesto tal nombre, frunció el seño y siguió leyendo.

Lily bufo exasperada, siempre era igual cuando se ponían a pelear. Claire llamaba a Elle _Clarabelle, _y Elle le amenazaba con algo de desfigurar algo de la cara de Claire.

–. No me llames Robbins, Clarabelle. Y si no quieres que le cuente a Remus lo de-tu-ya-sabes-que, mejor dejas de hacerlo – dijo Claire seriamente desafiándola. Uh, eso es nuevo. Lily agudizo el oído sutilmente ¿qué seria eso de Remus? Elle agrandó los ojos alarmada, señalo a Lily con los ojos ligeramente sin que esta se diera cuenta, Claire entrecerró los ojos y asintió levemente. Elle le respondió finalmente.

–. Deja de llamarme Clarabelle, si no quieres que tu cara de Reina de Belleza quede desfigurada – le amenazo removiendo su rubio cabello de su hombro aparentemente tranquila.

Claire le miro azorada pero, recobrando la compostura le tiro una almohada a la cara de Elle. Lily no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas carcajadas se le escaparan de su boca. Las chicas le miraron furiosas... y se abalanzaron sobre ella en una guerra de cosquillas grupal.

.

.

–_. Necesito preguntarte algo, Potter –_

–_. Solo dímelo, princesa – _

–_. ¡No me digas princesa! –_

–_. Si tantas ganas tienes de salir conmigo solo dímelo, corazón_ _–_

–_. ¡No vengo a decirte eso!, McGonagall te espera para tu castigo en los baños del cuarto piso –_

–_. Oh, que mala suerte Lily. Hoy te iba a invitar a Salir –_

_._

.

Ese fin de semana era ideal para pasear con los amigos, saludar al calamar gigante o, como Sirius Black, coquetear con las chicas que paseaban tranquilamente. Lily, Claire y Elle no quisieron salir ese día ya que tenían deberes pendientes (en realidad los tenían Claire y Elle, Lily solo ayudaba).

Sus compañeras de cuarto habían ido en contra de las reglas a Hogsmeade para surtirse de cervezas de mantequillas y demás cosas que nuestras chicas no querían saber. La pelirroja les regañaba a cada rato por hacer que se perdieran este magnífico día, además le recordaba a cada rato que actividades podían estar haciendo justamente en ese magnif…

–. Ya párate, Lilianne. Ya sabemos que podemos hacer en este "magnifico día" –Le paró Elle haciendo comillas en magnifico día – también sabemos que no te gusta perderte los fines de semana haciendo deberes.

– Eso no es v…

Un extraño sonido surgió de la Sala Común. Lily de una vez bajó con la insignia de Premio Anual en la mano. Siempre eran esos chiquillos de primero que alborotaban con los nuevos hechizos que aprendían. Pero lo que descubrió no era ni de cerca chiquillos alborotadores de primero, Lily solo llegó a ver la melena despeinada de Black y la túnica de Remus cuando fijo la vista en la única persona parada en medio de la Sala Común.

James Potter.

El James Potter arrogante que le llevaba un ramo de flores – del cual Lily no pudo distinguir cual eran – en la mano y una sonrisa tímida en la cara. Su cabellos despeinado estaba lleno de algo que lo hacia verse muy aplastado – o solo tal vez se había pasado un peine por primera vez en su vida – él dio un paso al mismo tiempo que ella.

Solo por un momento se pregunto si sus amigas eran parte de eso y de que hicieron a propósito sus deberes ese hermoso día, solo para entretenerla. James le extendió tímidamente el ramo de flores – algo raro en él – ella lo tomo delicadamente, ruborizándose en el intento de no hacerlo.

James se le acerco lentamente y ella por impulso propio o por un hechizo avanzo también hasta casi estar su frente tocando la nariz de James. Él solo se pudo inclinar un poco y tocar sus labios delicadamente. Ella no pudo resistir a esos suaves labios que la acariciaban hasta tornarse un poco apasionado y con toques de ternura que deseaba salir desde el primer momento que James Potter dijo: "¿quieres salir conmigo?"

Lily no supo cuando cayó sobre el sofá con su cuerpo debajo del de James…

* * *

Lily se levantó asustada y sudada en su cama, había tenido un sueño – tal vez pesadilla – muy raro. Se levantó de su cama y fue a la pequeña mesa que había al lado del armario, se sirvió un poco de agua de una jarra que allí estaba y se volvió a acostar. Claire, Elle y sus demás compañeras estaban dormidas todavía, debían de ser poco menos de las tres de la mañana.

Abrió un poco la ventana y contempló la luna llena un momento, volvió la vista al Bosque Prohibido y ahí descubrió a una marcha de animales y un hombre lobo que merodeaban por ahí. Remus ya le había dicho su secreto hace ya poco tiempo. Pero solo le había dicho eso de su licantropía o de quienes eran esos animales que le acompañaban cada luna llena, Lily ya tenía una idea sobre quienes eran, pero lo desechada al saber que esos casi-siameses no podían saber magia tan avanzada.

Volvió a su cama dispuesta a ir a los brazos de Morfeo cuando recordó el tonto sueño que había tenido.

–. Te odio, Potter.

Y con esas palabras se fue al mundo de la inconsciencia.

.

.

–_. ¿Te gustan, Lily? –_

–_. Si, son muy bonitos, Potter –_

–_. Las recogí especialmente para ti –_

–_. Haces que me ruborice –_

–_. Así te ves más bonita –_

.

.

* * *

¡Segundo Shot de Lily&James! porque ellos son un amor

Por si alguien no supo que eran esos dialogos en cursiva, son conversaciones (discusiones) de Lily&James

**¡RR!**

–Cayazly


End file.
